


New to the Business

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [220]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Witch Stiles Stilinski (in training), Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/30/19: “cupboard, fall, slam”I write a lot of variations on their first meeting...





	New to the Business

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/30/19: “cupboard, fall, slam”
> 
> I write a lot of variations on their first meeting...

A weathered cupboard stacked with tools, clay pots, leaned off-kilter beside the witch’s door.

Derek knocked.

Silence.

Knocking more firmly, “Madam Maybelle?” he called.

An alarming sequence of crashes, slams, and what sounded like someone falling every other step, followed.

“Madam Maybelle’s not in! Apprentice Mieczysław Stilinski!” A breathless young man, no older than Derek, opened the door. “At your service!”

“D-Derek Hale?”

“Pick-up for the Hale sisters! Yes! The menses tea!”

The boy flailed away, returned, packet in hand.

Derek paid, turned back toward the road.

“Come again!” he heard.

Derek doubted he’d mind repeating this chore next month.


End file.
